Gift Of A Friend
by niichigo
Summary: /Aku adalah mahluk sederhana yang hidup tanpa belah kasih seorang ibu, hanya ayahku yang ada. Ayahku juga hanya biasa berdiam diri seraya merindukan kekasih hatinya; ibuku. Dan juga teman-temanku... Apakah mereka semua menyadariku?/ Fic Ishimaru Tetsuo.


"Bapak absen dulu, Ishimaru Tetsuo!"

Lelaki polos nan sederhana mengangkat tangan kurusnya, "Hadi—"

"Ishimaru absen? Baiklah, berikutnya!"

"Tak apa-apa, tak apa-apa…"

Mungkin tak ada celah kecil untuk diriku mengungsi di bumi ini. Keberadaanku tak banyak disadari oleh orang lain, bahkan teman-temanku. Aku hanya manusia bak serangga kecil yang kehadirannya tak dapat disadari orang lain. Semua perkataanku tak digubris, dibiarkan saja. Apakah arti hidup bagi diriku? Apakah ini semua sia-sia, untuk menjadi loper koran yang tak dipedulikan di dunia ini? Apakah aku hanya sampah dunia yang selalu mengganggu ketenangan dunia sehingga suaraku tak dihiraukan oleh seorangpun?

—apakah aku tetap diperlukan di dunia ini dengan kehadiran teman baruku, Devil Bats

* * *

_The World comes to life and everything's right_

_From Beginning to end when you have a friend by your side_

_That helps you to find the beauty you are_

_When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend_

.

**An Eyeshield 21 FanFiction Indonesia**

**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**

**Gift Of A Friend by Salmahimahi, bekerja sama dengan Cc PapaulMauMatiNgadepTO yang lagi kesiksa akan try out. =.="**

**Song by Demi Lovato: Gift Of A Friend**

**Warning:** OOC, fic abal yang entah kenapa jadi fic buat ISHIMARU =.=", nista, terlalu menyiksa Ishimaru sampai ke detail-detailnya, mungkin ada beberapa typo yang numpang eksis di fic saya, poetry abal nan gaje author nyelip… LOL. **One shot**

**Walau di awal Ishimaru disiksa***plak*

**Tapi cerita ini bakal Happy Ending kok… :)***nggakdayangnanya*

.

_Sometimes you think you be fine by your self…_

_'Cause a dream is a wish that make all alone…_

.

DRESH!

Hujan turun bertepatan saat tanganku menaruh koran hari ini serta berita-berita hangat terkini yang tercantum jelas di koran. Yap, itu adalah koran terakhir yang harus kuantarkan. Begitu leganya diriku untuk mengantar koran-koran, yah, tapi harus bagaimana lagi sebagai loper koran yang sederhana sepertiku? Hanya ini jalan satu-satunya membantu keuangan orang tuaku…

Ishimaru Tetsuo. Pria sederhana yang tak mempunyai apapun dalam dirinya yang terlihat mencolok. Semuanya sederhana, mulai ujung rambut hingga kakiku, semuanya sederhana polos tanpa daya tarik apapun. Baju putih lusuh bercampur air hujan juga tak dapat menambah kekerenanku sebagai mahluk paling sederhana serta mahluk yang keberadaannya tak dapat disadari orang lain.

Jikalau kamu merasakannya, mungkin hatimu akan sakit. Karena keberadaanmu tak akan pernah disadari orang lain. Tapi, masalah itu tak sebanding denganku. Aku yang merasakannya setiap hari tak pernah mengeluh kepada Tuhan. Aku percaya aku ditakdirkan sebagai mahluk penyendiri.

Tanpa teman…

.

_It's easy to feel like you don't need help_

_But it's harder to walk on your own_

_You'll change inside when you realize_

.

KRING… KRING…

Alarm menandakan subuh sudah tiba. Saatnya burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya serta manusia yang melakukan runtinitas sehari-harinya. Sebagai seorang pelajar, aku tidak boleh melupakan ataupun mengabaikan pekerjaan wajib seorang siswa sekolah meningkat atas, belajar. Belajar di SMU Deimon, itulah yang harus kulakukan.

Aku segera menyambar handuk yang siap menemaniku untuk membasahi kuman-kuman yang menempel di badanku.

.

Kini aku berada di depan cermin yang tak terlalu besar sedari mengencangkan ikatan dasi yang terbeluti di kerah baju SMU Deimon. Yap, SMU Deimon adalah satu-satunya tempat aku menimba ilmu, menambah ilmu.

Dan di SMU Deimon, aku berharap mempunyai teman yang banyak. Sehingga aku bisa masuk ke dalam lingkaran pertemanan yang hangat dan sangat kudambakan.

Yah… Sia-sia. Penyakit satu-satunya di dalam diriku, kesederhanaan yang tak dapat dilihat orang lain. Disadari, atau apapun. Semua keinginanku untuk disadari hanya diangap seperti angin lewat. Entah mengapa, aku merasa sendirian.

Aku tahu… Aku mempunyai banyak teman. Tapi, kadang temanku hanya hadir sebagai hiasan hidupku. Teman itu hanya datang dalam kehidupanku untuk menjadi hiasan, misalkan sebagai teman grup belajar. Disitulah aku dibutuhkan hanya untuk CONTEKAN. Awalnya, jika kau merasakan hal ini, mungkin kau akan gerah. Merasa bahwa dirimu hanya diperalat. Tapi ini adalah jalan kehidupanku untuk ADA di dunia ini. Ini adalah ARTI dari aku hidup disini, memulai pekerjaan sederhanaku menjadi seorang loper koran.

—semuanya tak kuhiraukan walau itu sakit atau menyesakkan. Yang penting… Kehadiranku disadari oleh seseorang…

.

_The World comes to life and everything's right_

_From Beginning to end when you have a friend by your side_

_That helps you to find the beauty you are_

_When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend_

.

Manusia diciptakan oleh Tuhan, pastinya mempunyai kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing. Seperti halnya diriku, aku mempunyai kelebihan disamping kesederhanaan diriku sebagai loper koran dan siswa murid SMU Deimon.

Kelebihanku hanya satu; lari.

Tak heran jika kelebihanku ini dibutuhkan pada salah satu ekstrakurikuler di SMU Deimon, klub atletik. Tubuhku yang kurus serta kakiku yang panjang ini disebut-sebut modal kemenangan jika aku mengikuti salah satu ajang lari. Ternyata benar yang dikatakan para _senpai_ku, aku mempunyai karakteristik untuk menang dan unggul dalam bakat lari.

Waktu itu, aku sangat bahagia. Saat-saat dimana aku diusung saat aku melewati garis finish untuk pertama kalinya, akulah pelari pertama yang berhasil menginjak garis finish itu. Saat itu, aku diusung serta namaku dielu-elukan. Bagai sayap yang telah lahir dipundakku, aku serasa terbang di langit. Menerobos awan-awan putih yang menggumpal bak kapas yang dikumpulkan.

Begitu empuk, nyaman dan hangat. Aku bisa menyunggingkan bibirku menaik ke atas.

Tapi—semua tak bertahan lama.

Semuanya berlalu dengan cepatnya.

Setelah mereka semua mengelu-elukan namaku; menjunjung tinggi tubuh rampingku ke Angkasa, semua tak diteruskan. Bagai mimpi yang tak dilanjutkan; hancur. Semua yang kuimpikan menghilang dengan cepatnya. Mereka semua langsung kembali seperti semua; tak menghiraukan diriku, pelari yang telah mengantarkan kemenangan untuk SMU Deimon.

Aku tersenyum kecut. Lalu menutup mataku seraya berkata, "Tak apa-apa, hahaha…."

.

DRESH!

Kurebahkan diriku yang sudah melakukan berbagai macam aktifitas. Melepaskan beberapa algoritma yang menancap di otakku, kuhilangkan. Dengan penyedot debu yang terbuat dari beberapa khayalan wahid tingkat tinggi. Hahaha…

Air hujan tak kunjung reda, namun awan bertukar posisi dengan awan hitam. Mungkin, sang awan hitam sedang disakiti… Sampai dia harus menangis. Dan isak tangisnya tak kunjung berhenti. Melainkan tambah deras. Awan, kau seperti diriku.

Mungkin, kau menangis akan masalah lain. Seperti tangan-tangan jahil yang sudah merusaki hutan, kota. Mencemari aspal dengan beberapa timbunan sampah. Membuat beberapa konflik, Global Warning. Dan juga letusan gunung merapi yang terjadi di Negara tetangga… Membuat bulu kudukku berdiri sedari kulihat beberapa korban yang dipenuhi abu vulkanik dari gunung Merapi yang dicap sebagai gunung yang kehadirannya masih berstatus waspada.

Itulah beberapa masalah yang mungkin sedang mengitari alam bawah sadarmu. Dan masalahku hanya satu. Dan masalah itu hanya masalah yang tak akan pernah pudar sampai kapanpun, kubawa mati masalah itu; kesendirian.

Aku tahu, aku hanya mahluk sederhana. Aku hanya manusia yang dipekerjakan, diperalat. Bukan untuk dipamerkan. Tak ada yang perlu dieksistensikan di dalam diriku.

—tapi aku sudah terbiasa.

Aku menghela nafas. Aku mencengkram sedikit kasurku, membuat kasurku sedikit lusuh akibat cengkramanku. Otakku memutar kembali memory, ingatan dimana aku bertemu dengan teman-temanku di Deimon Devil Bats. Sama, kehadiranku tak kunjung disadari. Hanya skill lariku saja yang diperhatikan. Sederhana.

Sungguh menyesalkannya diriku.

Kenapa diriku tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan yang sebenarnya? Bahwa aku—kesepian…

.

Kadang punggungku merengek, meminta untuk duduk tegap. Tak harus tidur-tiduran. Membuat semua badan pegal kalau hanya merebahkan diri di kasur. Punggung ini butuh olahraga.

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku tahu bahwa rambutku tak terlalu banyak, tapi tanganku memuahkan hasil; membuat rambutku sedikit menurun ke bawah.

Tatapan kosong ini hanya memerhatikan satu titik focus. Kulihat para segerombolan semut yang sedang bergotong-royong, bahu-membahu membawa secuil roti sisa sarapanku tadi pagi. Semut itu berjalan, lalu mengoper makanan itu kepada teman, mereka lakukan itu satu sama lain tanpa hentinya. Demi kepentingan perut mereka yang sudah bergetar hebat, meminta makanan masuk ke dalam perut mereka. Kutatap mereka dengan datar, mereka bekerja sama. Tak beda halnya dengan formasi kerja sama Deimon Devil Bats.

Semut itu mengingatkanku akan kehadiran Deimon Devil Bats…

Lalu tiba-tiba, retinaku menangkap satu titik fokus lagi; bingkai foto yang terlihat sudah lama dan agak berdebu. Foto seorang perempuan yang mempunyai rambut lurus sepundak. Dengan rambut warna dark sepia yang seragam dengan mata dan juga baju yang ia kenakan.

Itu—ibuku…

Tangan kurus nan ramping serta panjang itu menyambar bingkai foto tua itu. Lalu kuambil bingkai foto itu. Aku membersihkan beberapa debu yang menempel pada bingkai foto, lalu debu yang sudah menutup sebagian foto itu sehingga gambar dari foto ibuku terlihat buram.

Setelah semua bersih, aku menggenggam erat bingkai foto itu. Aku memandang fokus kepada gambar ibuku yang tersenyum, sehingga otakku mulai memutar ingatan lima tahun yang lalu. Saat aku harus berpisah dengan ibuku. Demi memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari, ibuku dipekerjakan di Malaysia menjadi Tenaga Kerja Wanita yang sering disebut TKW. Aku tahu, ini adalah keputusan yang naas bagi siapapun yang bekerja di Malaysia, apalagi sebagai TKW. Pasti dia akan disiksa, dimaki-maki dan dipukuli tanpa sebab.

Sewaktu umur 10 tahun, aku mencoba menghentikan langkah ibuku yang ingin pergi ke Malaysia. Tapi itu semua sia-sia.

Ibu sudah lebih dulu pergi. Lari ibu lebih kencang daripada aku.

Dan aku menangis… Merindukan hangatnya peluk kasih seorang ibu. Seongok daging yang mempunyai arti lebih; seongok daging yang telah melahirkan kita dan merasakan seindah apa dunia ini.

TES…

Tak terasa air mataku jatuh. Setitik air mata ini jatuh tepat di gambar foto ibuku yang tersenyum… Menandakan diriku yang sudah merindukan ibuku. Bagaimana hangatnya pelukan seorang ibu… Bagaimana itu semua terjadi. Aku ingin. Aku ingin digendong ibuku… Dimanja.

Tapi? Ibu sekarang dimana?

"Tetsuo rindu ibu….."

.

_Bagaimana kau terlahir di dunia ini?_

_Ibumu melahirkanmu…_

_Bunda mempertaruhkan segenap jiwanya_

_Demi lahirnya dirimu_

_Bundamu ingin membagi kasih kepadamu_

_Bunda ingin menggendongmu_

_Bunda ingin merasakan hangatnya pelukanmu…_

.

.

Hatiku yang diliputi kesedihan akan kehadiran seorang mama tercinta mulai larut sedikit demi sedikit dengan meringkuk sedih. Kuusap kembali air mataku yang tiba-tiba mengalir di pelupuk mata.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Lalu menengok sedikit. Melihat jam dinding yang berdetak.

**Pk.20.37**

Ternyata sudah malam. Kamarku yang kecil dan ventilasi yang sedikit membuat keadaan sekitar menjadi hitam pekat.

Kusambar jaketku dan kuganti celanaku dengan celana jeans. Serta sisir untuk merapihkan rambutku yang tadi acak-acakan. Semua kurapihkan, Aku hendak mencari angin segar. Bukan mengantarkan koran-koran di malam yang dingin ini.

Secara tak sengaja, aku memerhatikan kalender bulan ini, bulan Mei…

"Sudah tanggal 24 Mei, ya…" gumamku. Lalu kuputar knop pintu dan terbukalah pintu kamarku.

KRIEK…

Pintu terbuka sedikit, menimbulkan suara nyaring. Karena beberapa besi yang mengalami korosi. Lantai luar sedikit kotor. Yap, aku jarang sekali membersihkan rumahku. Sampai jaring laba-laba terjahit di sisi tembok, membuatku ogah membereskannya.

Aku menuruni anak tangga. Memang tak tinggi, tapi menimbulkan suara langkahan kakiku. Sepi. Rumahku sangat sepi.

Setelah aku berada di bawah, aku melihat pria tua yang wajahnya telah berkerut. Menggunakan kaus bewarna coklat lusuh. Duduk di meja makan. Merunduk, melipatkan tangannya lalu diletakkan di atas meja.

Ayahku…

Aku tahu, ayahku seorang pengangguran. Ayahku lebih sering berdiam diri di rumah dibanding pergi ke luar, mencari pekerjaan.

Diriku mengerti apa yang dipikirkan ayahku… Semua itu beban yang sama di dalam diriku.

Ayahku merindukan kekasih hatinya; ibuku…

Dengan perasaan iba, aku mengambil semangkuk kari yang kubuat tadi pagi, "Yah, makanlah. Sudah kubuatkan kari….," ujarku sembari menyodorkan mangukuk berisi kari kehadapan ayahku.

Ayahku tak mempedulikanku, "Hn…" jawab ayahku yang hanya berdehem.

"Aku mau pergi dulu, yah… Tolong makan kari ini… Ingat kesehatan Ayah yang akhir-akhir ini menurun…" pintaku yang khawatir akan kesehatan ayahku.

Ayahku tak meresponnya. Dia masih menunduk.

Aku lalu berbalik arah, memakaikan sepatu sneaker bekas. Kuikat tali sepatu. Sehingga membentuk pita.

Kubuka pintu, dan suara nyaring itu kembali bersua,

KRIEK…

.

Desiran angin malam mulai menerpa diriku, masuk dan mulai menusuk tulangku. Membuat tulangku ngilu.

Beberapa deretan lampu penerangan mengiringi jalanku. Kadang aku mengusap-usap tanganku yang membiru, tanda sudah kedinginan. Jalan-jalan sudah tergenangi air hujan yang tadi mengguyur wilayah Tokyo. Cermin itu memantulkan cahaya, sehingga tampak diriku yang sedang berjalan menyusuri Tokyo.

Saat aku hendak berhenti di sebuah tempat yang rada sepi, aku bertemu dengan dua orang yang akrab mengobrol. Seperti seorang kekasih, mereka berdua berpegangan tangan dengan mesranya seraya memegangi kresek bewarna putih; mereka berdua dari supermarket.

Aku memerhatikan kedua pasangan itu. Dan akhirnya aku mengerti siapa dia; orang yang kupendam cintanya. Orang yang telah mencuri hatiku, membuat aku cinta kepadanya.

—Sara…

Aku yang sedang cengo melilhat Sara bersama seseorang pria langsung menoleh kepadaku.

"Ah, kau murid Deimon, ya? Bukannya kamu Runningback dari Deimon Devil Bats?" tanya Sara yang pertanyaannya itu seratus persen benar. Aku mengangguk.

"Iya, aku I-Ishimaru Tetsuo…," jawabku seadanya. Lalu sang lelaki itu menatapku sinis. Tingginya yang melebihi tinggiku membuatku harus mendongakkan kepalaku.

"Hei! Ishimaru… Ya! Aku mengenalimu! Kau teman Mamo, Mamo sering menceritakanmu dan teman-temanmu, lho!" ujar Sara, "Oh, ya. Perkenalkan… Dia Ryou Matsumoto. Dia… Pacarku…hehehe…," Sara tertawa malu seraya menunjuk pria jangkung yang ternyata…pacarnya.

"Err… Salam kenal. Terima kasih, aku pergi dulu, ya!"

Lalu aku beranjak pergi dari hadapan Sara dan pacar barunya.

Aku menggenggam keras tanganku. Meremas kepalanku, kesal. Mungkin sekarang diriku mengalami momen sedih, patah hati.

Setelah kehilangan ibuku, apakah orang yang kucintai juga pergi?

.

.

.

_Dulu dikau masih memancarkan senyummu_

_Dulu dikau masih bisa menarik cintaku_

_Dulu diriku hampir sepenuhnya ditarik ke dalam duniamu_

_Tapi itu **dulu**_

_Sekarang kau dimiliki_

_Betapa hati ini tersakiti_

_Tapi kau tak menyadari_

_Aku… Patah hati…_

.

.

Lagu _Ai Ni Te Furete_ milik salah satu boyband Jepang Aluto mengalun lembut di bibirku. Setiap bait-bait lirik kukeluarkan. Kau tahu mengapa alasanku menyanyian lagu ini? Yap, jawabannya hanya empat kalimat; aku sedang patah hati. Seseorang yang aku cintai sudah berada di pelukan orang lain. Aku menyesal kepada diriku, bodohnya diriku…

Untuk apa aku mencintai seseorang, dan kehadiranku tak pernah disadari oleh orang lain?

Penat yang tadi malam masih mengganjal dipikiranku langsung kubuang jauh-jauh. Pagi ini aku hendak pergi ke SMU Deimon. Otakku masih ingin diajak beradu dengan pelajaran. Aku masih ingin menikmati masa-masa remajaku.

Kusambar handuk putih yang terdapat pada knop pintu, lalu aku menuju ke kamar mandi. Sekedar menghilangkan kuman atau virus yang menempel pada tubuhku.

.

.

.

TENG… TENGG…

Bel masuk SMU Deimon berbunyi. Segerombolan murid siswa siswi SMU Deimon yang tadi berbincang-bincang di depan gerbang langsung masuk ke kelas masing masing.

Akupun juga begitu, dengan penampilan sederhanaku; kemeja putih yang kerahnya dibeluti dasi merah, dan juga blazer bewarna hijau. Celana panjang bewarna hitam. Dan juga tas yang berisikan buku-buku pelajaran dan juga perlengkapan American Footballku.

Kuseret kakiku untuk melangkah ke kelas 1-1.

.

.

"YA-HAAA!"

Beberapa peluru berhasil membuat burung-burung bulan Mei ketakutan akan perilaku dari seorang setan yang entah kenapa adalah ketua klub American Football. Youichi Hiruma. Yap, pria bertelinga elf dengan rambut pirang serta bola mata hijau turqis itu menembakkan AK 47 ke Angkasa, dengan artian bahwa anggota tim American Football(termasuk aku) harus lebih giat berlatih supaya bisa bermain di Crhistmast Bowl.

Kulihat beberapa orang yang sedang lari, disiksa oleh Hiruma-san. Seperti tiga bersaudara Ha-ha yang lagi lari dikejar Cerberus, Kurita dan Komusubi yang lagi mendobrak sebuah peralatan American Football yang khusus untuk Lineman(yang entah apa namanya…), Monta yang lagi tangkap-menangkap dengan Taki, dan Yukimitsu yang sedang mengatur strategi untuk pertandingan.

Kulihat manajer Mamori sedang melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Lalu aku menghampiri manajer.

"Ishimaru-kun, ambil posisi untuk lari 40 yard, ya!" ujar manajer Mamori yang tangannya menggenggam stopwatch untuk mengukur lariku. Aku mengangguk dan bersiap-siap di posisi.

"1… 2… 3… Yaaa! Ayo, Ishimakun!" teriak cheerleader Suzuna yang mengangkat pom-pomnya. Akupun berlari.

…

DUESSH!

"4,5 detik!" seru Mamori-san yang melirik skill lariku tadi.

"Cih! Kenapa tidak berkembang, sederhana sialan?" cetus Hiruma-san marah.

"Maaf…," jawabku lirih.

"Tch, sudahlah! Awas saja kalau kecepatan larimu tak berkembang bulan depan! Atau nyawa jadi taruhanmu!" bentak Hiruma-san sekali lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk kecewa.

"Iya… Hiruma-san…" jawabku kecewa.

_Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared_

_And they're trough the highs and the lows_

_Someone you can count on, someone who cares_

_Beside you wherever you'll go_

"Te-tenang saja, Ishimaru-kun… Pasti kau bisa…" ujar Mamori-san menenangkanku. Aku tak mereseponnya, melainkan hanya mengangguk.

_You'll change inside when you realize_

.

**P.k 17.26**

JGLER!

Petir mulai menyambar bertepatan saat sang komandan memberhentikan latihan dan menyuruh anggota timnya pulang. Aku sekarang berada dalam clubhouse sendirian. Yang lain sudah pulang… Mereka pulang lebih cepat agar tidak kehujanan.

Sementara aku ingin berlama-lama dulu di clubhouse. Aku memasukkan seragamku ke dalam tas yang sudah kusiapkan. Mengganti dengan kemeja dan blazer hijau. Setelah semua sudah selesai, aku hendak keluar.

GREKKK

Kugeret pintu clubhouse, dan…

DRESHH

Hujan kembali turun, angin berdesir dengan kencangnya. Kini awan bergemuruh, menangis tanpa sebab. Padahal saat latihan, udara dan cuaca di sekitar masih baik-baik saja.

Kulihat seorang pemuda cebol berambut hazel caramel berlari, warna matanya juga serupa dengan warna rambutnya. Pria itu dulunya adalah pria lemah… Tapi sekarang dikenal, dialah Eyeshield 21. Kehidupannya bagaikan pepatah; _From Zero To Hero_.

"Sena…?" ucapku kepada pria yang sedang dibanjiri air hujan. Dia memakai seragam, tapi seragamnya basah akibat derasnya air hujan.

Lalu pria itu menengok, "Ishimaru-san…?".

"Sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya kau harus pulang?" tanyaku khawatir kepada Sena. Lalu Sena menyeret kakinya ke clubhouse.

"Aku… Sekedar berlatih, Ishimaru san…," jawab Sena, "Lalu, Ishimaru-san sendiri?"

"Ah… Tidak apa-apa… Err… Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang membawa apa?" tanyaku kepada Sena yang tangannya menggenggam kreksek bewarna hitam.

"Oh, ini… Cuma bekal makan siangku! Ah, Ishimaru-san, ayo ke dalam!" ajak Sena. Aku mengangguk.

Lalu kami berdua masuk ke dalam clubhouse, dan menyeret salah satu bangku.

Kami mengobrol satu sama lain, membicarakan hal yang belum pernah dibicarakan. Sampai hujan kembali reda.

Dan pada saat hujan reda…

KRIEK…

"Sena-kun! Aku menghawatirkanmu!" tanya Mamori Anezaki dengan wajah cantiknya yang berkaca-kaca, lalu segera memeluk Sena.

"Yaa! Ternyata Sena disini, toh!" ucap Suzuna riang karena pacar—temannya telah ditemukan.

"Dari mana saja kau, hah! Ayo pulang!" ujar Monta seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Siap untuk pulang.

"Cepet!"

"Dasar!"

"Lelet!" rangkaian ucapan diakhiri oleh ucapan Kuroki.

"Cih, lama banget! Cepet pulang!" bentak Hiruma-san dengan sinisnya.

"Hiieee! I-iya! Iya, gomen!" ucap Sena memohon maaf. Lalu mereka semua pergi.

Sementara aku yang berada di dalam—tak dihiraukan.

Ah… Mungkinkah tadi aku diperhatikan oleh Sena hanya sebuah kebetulan saja? Hahaha….

.

_And When your hope crashes down_

_Shattering to the ground you, you feel all alone_

.

.

**26 May 20xx, P.k 06.15**

Cahaya matahari masuk melewati cela sedikit yang terbuka akan ventilasi kamarku, lalu cahanya itu dipantulkan oleh satu titik fokus. Debu juga berterbangan kesana-kemari, sampai-sampai aku dapat merasakannya bahkan melihatnya.

Penat di hari dulu kuhilangkan, berganti dengan hari esok.

"Nghh…" aku merenggangkan tubuhku bak kucing yang baru bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Mengingat bahwa ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Hari dimana aku dilahirkan oleh ibuku.

Tapi aku tahu itu sia-sia saja, tak ada yang mengerti. Keberadaanku saja tak disadari… Apalagi tanggal kelahiranku? Mungkin hanya angin lewat saja.

Ayahku tahu akan tanggal dimana aku dilahirkan, tapi ayahku sengaja tak merayakannya. Dia masih menunduk sedih… Rasa rindu akan kekasih sehidup sematinya belum terobati.

Aku tak bisa bahagia—walau itu adalah tanggal kelahiranku…

.

_Aku tahu semua ini sia-sia_

_Aku tahu memang ini hanya membuang waktuku saja_

_Aku tahu, semua yang kulakukan tak berarti_

_Tapi aku ingin membuat kenangan_

_Kenangan dalam benakku_

_Aku ingin merasakan kebahagian dalam benakku_

_Walau aku tahu—banyangan itu tak pernah tercapai_

_Bayangan itu akan cepat binasa…_

.

SMU Deimon, 1-1 class

Sekarang aku berada di SMU Deimon, tepatnya di kelas 1-1. Disini tempat aku duduk dan diberikan pelajaran oleh seorang bapak-bapak berjas dan berkepala botak. Hihihi…

Ternyata benar, apa yang duga benar-benar seratus persen terjadi. Tak ada yang memberiku selamat pada hari ulang tahunku, bahkan tak ada yang menyapaku di pagi ini. Semua sedang sibuk sendiri. Bergosip, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah atau apapun.

Dan juga kulihat Sena yang sedang duduk seraya dikerubungi teman-teman sekelasnya; Monta, Komusubi, Jumonji, Kuroki dan Toganou.

Aku takkan pernah merasakan kehangatan saat teman-teman mengelilingi kita. Aku belum pernah merasakan itu. Bagai bunga matahari yang selalu berteduh di tempat yang rindang, bukan bunga matahari yang selalu disinari dengan terangnya di bawah sinar matahari.

Aku—terbiasa akan hal ini.

.

Bel pulang sekolah bertendang kembali dengan kerasnya, membuat semangat para siswa siswi yang pudar kembali terbangun dengan kokohnya. Dengan antusiasnya, mereka semua pulang.

Tapi, aku tidak. Aku harus latihan di klub Deimon Devil Bats.

KRIEK…

Kubuka pintu penghubung antara jalan dan klub Deimon Devil Bats. Kulihat mereka sedang asyik mengobrol. Mereka… Tidak latihan? Dan mengapa Hiruma hanya diam dan asyik mengetik di laptop VIAO-nya.

Lalu aku coba bertanya kepada Sena, "Sena… Tidak ada latihan?" tanyaku.

Sena mengangguk, "Iya… Kata Hiruma-san, kita tidak latihan. Sepertinya Hiruma-san punya masalah sampai-sampai menunda latihan kita…" bisik Sena. Aku ber-'Oh' ria.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau pu—"

"Yaa! Siapa yang mau coklat hangat?"

Sang cheerleader Deimon Devil Bats melambaikan tangannya kepada seluruh anggota Devil Bats seraya memegangi beberapa coklat hangat. Bersama kehadiran Mamori-san yang masih memakai celemek bergambar teddie bear itu.

"AKU!" semua anggota antusias mendekati Suzuna dan menyambar kue itu. Aku hanya diam. Berharap aku diperhatikan dan disuguhi coklat hangat.

Tapi itu sia-sia.

"Ini untukmu, Hiruma-kun…" ujar Mamori-san seraya member semangkuk coklat hangat kepada Hiruma san yang masih asyik beradu dengan keyboard.

"Hn…" jawab Hiruma. Lalu Mamori-san menaruh coklat hangat itu di meja.

Aku mengangkat tanganku, "Ah, aku—"

"Ada yang mau nambah?"

"Ini enak sekali!"

"MUKYAA! TAMBAH MAX!"

Teriakan-teriakan kegembiraan membahana di setiap sudut clubhouse. Mereka semua tersenyum bahagia ketika mencicipi coklat hangat.

Lagi-lagi…. Aku tak dipedulikan.

"Tak apa-apa, tak apa-apa… Hahaha…"

.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai… Menuju ke rumah. Berharap kehadiranku disambut ramah oleh ayahku.

KRIEK…

Kubuka pintu rumahku. Aku mengucapkan salam, tapi tak ada yang menjawab. Hening dan sepi menyertai suasana sekarang. Gelap, ayah tak menyalakan penerangan rumah? Tak mungkin… Tapi, ayah dimana?

Lalu kutemukan secarik kertas yang terdapat di atas meja makan… Kubaca… Dan ternyata, surat itu berisi;

_Untuk Tetsuo Ishimaru_

_Ayahmu tercinta sudah berada di dekapanku dan pengawasanku. Aku menculik ayahmu saat ayahmu lengah. Kalau kau mau mengambil kembali ayahmu, datanglah ke supermarket Son-son sekarang! Pria ini akan kutukar dengan tubuhmu!_

BRUKK

Bagai sakaratul maut datang menjemputku, aku ambruk dengan tatapan polos. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahiku. Air mataku sudah siap untuk mencurahkan air mata yang menggelinang.

Aku meremas tinjuku, menggigit bawah bibirku. Aku tak tahu—kenapa penderitaanku sampai sejauh ini.

Tapi aku tak mungkin merelakan salah satu orang yang kucintai. Aku segera berbalik arah. Menuju ke supermarket Son-son untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Ayahku tercinta.

.

_Algoritma itu takkan pernah luput dari hati setiap manusia_

_Selalu saja masalah datang disaat kita terdesak_

_Ini menyakitkan_

_Sudah berapakah dosa yang kubuat?_

_Sampai-sampai aku harus merasakan kepedihan ini?_

_Apakah ada jalan keluar…_

_Untuk mengakhiri hidupku yang suram ini?_

.

CPAK… CPAK…

Genangan air membuatku harus merelakan sepatuku yang dikotori tanah yang bercampur dengan air, dan jadilah lumpur yang menghiasi sisi sepatuku. Tapi, siapa peduli? Urusan sepatu itu tak penting, yang penting bagaimana caraku untuk menyelamatkan ayahku.

SUPERMARKET SON-SON

Kulihat dua orang yang pastinya dia adalah perampok. Menggunakan penutup wajah untuk menghalangi seseorang mengenali identitas mereka. Dan juga karung besar. Besar sekali. Seorang pria bisa masuk ke dalamnya… Ayah…ku?

"AYAH!" teriakku keras saat memandangi karung besar.

"Nyalimu besar juga, Tetsuo Ishimaru…," ujar si pencuri yang menculik ayahku. Aku memandangnya sinis.

"Kembalikan ayahku! Aku akan melakukan apa saja jikakau melepaskan ayahku, CEPAT!" teriakanku makin keras. Menginginkan ayahku cepat dilepaskan.

"Baiklah…," salah satu dari pencuri itu menyeringai, "Tutup matamu. Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat… Disitu tempat pertukaran antara tubuhmu dengan ayahmu… Khukuku…"

Aku mengangguk. Ini keputusan bulat-bulat. Tak apalah jika ajal memang menanti di depanku, yang penting ayahku selamat.

.

Lalu pencuri itu mengikatkan sesuatu di kepalaku, sehingga aku sampai tak bisa memandang.

Gelap.

.

"Kau sudah sampai!"

Pencuri itu mendorongku ke dalam. Aku terbentur, terasa sakit kepalaku.

"Cepat… Lepaskan ayahku!" sentakku yang masih terbeluti dengan kain hitam di bagian mataku.

"Hm… Hm… Oke, sekarang lepas pengikat mata itu…"

Tanpa pakai basa-basi, aku melepaskan pengikat mata.

Lalu, tahukah kau? Apa yang kulihat?

.

_When you don't know wich way to go_

.

SREK…

"HAPPY BIRTDAY, ISHIMARU!"

Aku cengo melihat keadaan sekitar. Warna-warni. Balon-balon ditempelkan di sudut ruangan. Kue tart yang megah diletakkan di meja yang berukuran besar. Dan juga ada spanduk bertuliskan 'O tanjoubi Omodoeta, ISHIMARU!'.

Teman-teman American Football… Teman-teman Devil Batsku…

Merayakan hari ulang tahunku?

"Yaa! Ishima-kun, met ultah yaa! Maaf kalau selama ini aku cuek kepadamu!" gadis berambut sepundak warna biru keunguan memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku. Suzuna Taki… Suzuna-chan…

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ishimaru…" ucap gadis berambut sepundak dengan mata biru sapphirenya yang menambah kecantikannya… Manager Mamori Anezaki…

"Met ultah, Ishimaru-san… Hehehe…" giliran si Runningback mata hazel yang bersua…. Sena-san…

"Bener-bener maaf MAX buat Ishimaru-san!" Receiver yang wajahnya menyerupai monyet kini memberikan ucapan selamat kepadaku. Monta…

"Met,"

"Ultah,"

"ISHIMARUUUUU!"

"Hugyaa! Met ultah, Ishimaru-kun!"

"FUGOOO, ISHIMARU!"

"AHAHA! Moensiur Ishimaru berulang tahun!"

"Sudah besar rupanya anak didikku yang satu ini, hahaha…"

"Cih, gara-gara sederhana sialan, aku harus menguras uangku. Tapi, don't mind! Kekeke!" komandan dari neraka itu berkekeh. Hiruma senpai sampai melakukannya untukku?

"Eittss! Tunggu dulu! Dan… Siapakah orang yang berada dalam balik topeng ini?" Suzuna menunjuk ke dua orang yang tadi menculik ayahku. Aku menggeleng. Tanpa perlu basa-basi, mereka berdua melepas topeng. Dan ternyata…

DEG…

"A… Ayah… I-ibu?"

"Iya, ini kami… Tetsuo…"

GREP

Kami bertiga berpelukan. Semua rasa rindu musnah, penat itu hilang. Kini berganti kebahagian. Aku bisa merasakan kembali pelukan hangat seorang ibu dan seorang ayah. Seperti waktu yang diputar kembali… Aku seperti berada dalam masa lampau… Masa dimana aku bisa ditimang… Hangatnya…

TES…

Entah kenapa… Ada sesuatu yang hangat menetes di pelupuk mataku. Air mata…harukah?

"Eh… Ishimaru-san? Ke-kenapa nangis? Ki-kita berlebihan, yaa?" tanya Sena khawatir.

"Gomen… Tapi ini demi Ishima-kun!" lanjut Suzuna. Aku menggeleng.

"Ti-tidak… Hanya saja… Orang-orang lain menganggapku tiada. Aku sederhana… Tapi-tapi kenapa kalian semua melakukan ini?" isakku.

"Kami melakukan ini karena kau tak kesepian, Tetsuo…," ibuku menyentuh pundakku.

_And there's no signs leading you home, you're not alone…_

"A-apa madsud ibu?"

"Kamu selalu sendirian… Menyendiri. Kami semua sebenarnya tahu akan keberadaanmu, tapi dirimu terlalu sederhana. Dan kau tak mau berusaha untuk melenyapkan sisi kesederhanaanmu itu. Kau berkata tak masalah, padahal kau butuh teman disisimu… Kau butuh seseorang yang berharga di sisimu…" timpal Sena.

_The world comes to life and everything's bright_

_From beginning to end, when you have the friend by your side_

"Oh, ya! Ishima-kun juga selalu berusaha sendiri… Tak mau meminta bantuan kepada yang lain! Padahal aku tahu, apa yang dilakukan Ishima-kun itu sangaaaat berat. Bahkan butuh beberapa orang untuk melakukannya. Makanya, kami ingin Ishima-kun menyadari itu semua…." Suzuna bersua.

_That helps you to find the beauty you are_

"Maka dari itu, bukalah hatimu. Sadarilah bahwa teman-temanmu menunggumu. Percayalah bahwa suatu saat dirimu akan berubah… Karna teman, kau bisa tahu dimana letak negative yang harus kau singkirkan… Dan kau juga tahu dimana letak positif yang harus kau lestarikan dan tanganm dalam jati dirimu. Dan ini…. Sekedar pemberian kita semua untuk menghargaimu bahwa kau termasuk teman sejati kita semua…" ucap Mamori lembut.

_When you open your heart and believe in_

_When you believe in, when you believe in the gift of a friend_

Aku terkesima akan ucapan-ucapan yang belum pernah tergiang di pikiranku. Semua itu menghangatkan diriku…. Teman…

"Yeah, teman… Teman itu… Tak ada bandingannya, ya… Aku juga menerima… Hadiah pertemanan kalian, _teman_…"

_Walau kamu tersiksa…_

_Walau kamu kesepian…_

_Walau dirimu sedang bertepuk sebelah tangan…_

_Tapi percayalah…_

_Bahwa suatu hari…_

_Teman akan menghilangkan itu semua…_

_Karena ini…_

_Pemberian dari teman…_

_._

_Rampung…._

**A/N**: Astaughfirrulah… Nasibmu naas, nak Tetsu… Sangat naas nak. Maaf, nak… Anda boleh gampar dan bonus tendang author ini… Author ini bersalah karena telah menyakitimu… Silakan panggil kak Seto jika perlu…#paansihlo… Hmm… Fic ini sangat… Sangat apa, yah? Ah, tidak bermutu. Nyentuh hati, nggak?(kalo nyentuh ati berarti harus operasi dulu dong*plak) Ini fic pertama saya tentang Ishimaru… Maaf kalo abal gini… Tapi saya sangat memprihatikan chara Ishimaru. Soalnya kebanyakan HiruMamo fic sih..*curcol*

Baiklah, review masih siap sedia menerima amal anda untuk mereview fic ini dengan iklash, lalu review anda akan saya amalkan untuk korban; Merapi, Mentawai dan Wasior*loh?*

PS: Thanks to buat abang Wiki yang ngasih tau saya kalo tanggal lahirnya Ishimaru itu tanggal 26 Mei XP


End file.
